Ragdoll
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Kong has always had a history with animals, but when Noodle finds yet another lost animal needy of a home, will this pluck at the limitation line of the scrawny singer? [Oneshot]


**Ragdoll**

**_Summery_**: _Kong has always had a history with animals. From birds to cats, monkeys to demons, anything nonhuman always found within the strange fortifications of KS, but when Noodle finds yet another lost animal needy of a home, will this pluck at the limitation line of a scrawny singer?_

**Author's Note**: _Hey…guess who's baaaack? XDDD_

**&&&**

It was a particularly cloudy day when Noodle went out for a stroll among the tombs and mausoleums of the Kong property. There was nothing attractive about this land, yet four outcasts who were loved by the world seemed to think it home, making their room and board within the large building up top the hill of the cemetery.

Snuggled up cozily in a navy jacket, Noodle hid her hands well inside the pockets, keeping them from the breezy chill of the weather. It was starting to get cold again, the fall season was in effect, meaning two things: colder climate and her birthday. It was hardly a huge deal anymore. So she was turning sixteen? She still felt like the same old Noodle on the inside. Yes, she had matured in mind and body, but her heart was still warm for many things.

Seating herself on a cold broken stone, she leaned back and crossed her legs, admiring the clouds above. They were gray and dim, but they still moved, and with their movement, the wind seemed to follow. It was fascinating. She glanced around, hearing a funny whine. Not that of a zombie, but of something weaker. A sad weaker. Standing, she went around a couple of stones, finally finding the creator of the sound. A small raggedy dog about twenty pounds or so with large chocolate eyes and shaggy brown ears, the rest of it mostly white with tanned spots all around, especially on its feet.

Noodle kneeled down, stretching out a gentle hand with a soft voice, "Oh, hallo!" The creature sniffed her hand cautiously, wagging its tail just a smidge. Noodle patted its head, scratching behind the ears, "How did you get in here?" she asked, also wondering '_alive?_' The dog dragged itself and laid down, watching Noodle with the eye facing her. "You look tired…you poor thing…" she pouted, ruffling the ears. The dog appeared to enjoy the attention, licking Noodle's hand from time to time with an appreciative whine.

"No tags…" the guitarist noticed with a frown, feeling around the neck. "But you still might belong to someone…I cannot just leave you out here." she added, and the dog sighed, resting its head back again. A breeze blew by and Noodle noticed the dog shiver, suddenly standing, alarmed. "It is also cold…" the axe princess nodded, gently taking the dog's front legs to hold her up. "If you don't mind my rudeness," Noodle said with a smile, lifting to figure the gender. "A girl I see." the teen announced, receiving a sniff to her hair. Her eyes traveled up a bit, noticing a swollen belly. "Oh, excuse me. A _lady_…who has had a little 'naughty fun', as Murdoc would say."

The dog barked, pulling its legs back to stand. "Well, now knowing that you are expecting, I really cannot allow you to stay out here fighting to survive. Come on…" Noodle picked up the dog carefully, thinking for a title. She couldn't just say dog to her. That would be like calling someone human instead of their name. "I will call you Ragdoll." Noodle smiled, cuddling the mommy-to-be dog, "Because of your shaggy fluffiness…and because I must move you like one." Climbing up the hard soil of Kong, Noodle patted the mother gently on her side, "Do not worry, I will take good care of you."

&&&

"No! No! _No_!" growled Murdoc, his words practically spitting fire into Noodle's face as the Ragdoll buried her face in the teen's clutch. "Please, Murdoc, please! At least until I find her an owner! She is expecting puppies! She will not last long if we send her out again into the cold!"

"It lasted 'is long, didn't it!"

"Yes, but barely! As big as her belly is, she is still under weight for a dog her size about to birth! She needs food and attention given to her, not to be hunted for!"

"Well 'at's too damn bad, Noodle. It's called survival o' the fittest! If it deserves teh live, 'en it lives! If not, 'at's nature! Yeh don't interfere!" he explained roughly, not so willing to allow yet another animal into the house that was going to crap and piss and chew his things when it didn't have to be there. Noodle hung her head, gently nuzzling the dog as it wagged its tail happily, thinking this was its new home already. A bit noisy, but cozy. Maybe a guilt trip would work?

She talked into the dog's fur, but Murdoc heard her just fine, "But I did not start out here and you took me in…" The bassist rolled his eyes, "Look, we needed you 'ere. We don't need tha' mutt." Frowning with furrowed eyebrows, she glared up, "Oh, and if I did not have a _use_ to you, if I could not play _guitar_, you would have turned me away without a care into the horrid world, too?" Murdoc arched an eyebrow, thinking '_shit_'. Shaking his head sharply, he pointed a finger at her, "Now don't you be usin' 'at reverse psycho bull on me, Noodle! Yeh can very well tell the difference b'tween you an' a dog. Yo' life is worth more 'an 'ose pups put together, awright?"

"Why? Because something can happen to _you_ if something were to happen to _me_?" she threw back, holding the animal defensively, "And that preciousness of life seems to be handpicked by _you_, Murdoc! I have never seen you apply that moral to 2D." Snarl growling, Murdoc curled his fists, "Why in the bloody 'ell are yeh bringin' the dullard in teh 'is? S'bout 'at bloody rat in yo' arms, not the stupid singin' skeleton!" Noodle blew some frustration, tapping her foot, "She is not a rat, and she happens to be pregnant!"

Murdoc waved his arm in the air, "Yeh made 'at bloody memo clear awready, girlie! An' its 'er own fault she got banged up witout thinkin' o' consequences!"

"Thanks to males like you…" Noodle uttered, glancing to the side, receiving an infuriated dark bark from the bassist, "WOT WOS 'AT?"

"Wut was wut? Could you guys scream any louder? I can still hear myself think!" boomed a deep voice like that of a bass. The dark Brit and young Jap turned their heads, greeting the drummer with their fouled expressions. "Ova' tha' earthquake in yo' stomach yeh can 'ear yo'self, lards?" Murdoc snuffed, crossing his arms, and Russel glared at him, cracking his knuckles, "Yo, Muds, guess how many times a nose can break before it starts bleedin'?" The bassist rolled his eyes, turning back to Noodle, "Oy, tubby, take care o' 'is will you? Noodle 'ere wants teh sneak another filthy animal in 'ere!"

Noodle pouted with a growl, "So you say the animals in Kong are filthy? What about Cortez? Is that what you think of him?" Murdoc's annoyed mug changed into a serious one, "Cortez ain't marked among 'ese animals. Ravens are very close teh snakes on the rankin', an' don't yeh forget tha'!" he snapped, holding a threatening finger at her. "According to who, Murdoc? To the rest of us in the world, birds are a type of _animal_, and in your words, a filthy animal." Noodle smirked, and the leader spun at Russel, "Take care 'o 'is, lards!"

The drummer rose his eyebrows, wondering the problem as Noodle walked up to him timidly, showing him the dog, "She is about to have puppies and has no owner. I wish to keep her here so she may have her babies in a safe environment until I can locate or find her an owner, yet Murdoc wants to throw her back outside where she can hardly defend herself to get food! How will she support her puppies if she cannot even find food for herself?" Noodle sniffed, her bottom lip trembling. Usually the anime face of pity always won Russel over. "Tha' face is bull shit!" Murdoc fumed, knowing it worked, too.

Russel patted her shoulder, "Muds, why can't the dog jus' stay 'till we get someone who'll take it off our hands? It's not like its stayin' permanently!" Murdoc crossed his arms, "Tha's wot yeh said for the past 'undred pets Noodle's eva' 'ad! We'll keep the _puppy_ 'till we get an owner, an' wot 'appened teh Noodle's puppy?" he questioned with a smirk as Noodle answered quietly, "He got hit by a car…"

"B'cause when yeh finally decide teh housebreak 'im, yeh let the bloody thing run off like a madman witout a leash! An' wot 'appened to the 'amster, love?"

"…a crow snatched him away…"

"An' the ferret?"

"Got stuck in the toilet…"

"An' tha' wos some bill, wosn't it? Not teh mention the floor smelled like _shit_ for two weeks straight! S'the same story wit ev'ry bloody thing yeh keep in 'is place! It eats, shits, and dies! All a waste o' time!" he huffed, glaring at Russel who glanced at Noodle. She shook her head gently, "No! I was much younger when I had all those pets! I did not know how to care for them! …And the ferret was your fault!" she snapped, giving Murdoc a dirty scowl. "I am responsible now…I understand the meaning of life…and its value. Please…allow me this one chance to prove myself?" she pouted, her eyes shinning as she cuddling Ragdoll, and the dog whimpered, looking up at the massive drummer.

Russel patted the dog's head gently, looking at Murdoc, "Man, give her a chance…" The bassist sliced his arm through the air, "I ain't cleanin' shit up, I ain't feedin' squat, an' _you_ owe me." he added to Noodle, heading down the hall. Noodle hugged Russel, then Ragdoll, "For what?" she giggled, stroking the mother's head lovingly.

&&&

"Now wot kinda favor we talkin' about, love?"

Noodle smiled innocently, hoping this would work. It had to, or Ragdoll would defiantly be out. She glanced at a few pictures posted to the singer's wall, wanting to make this sound smooth. "Well, I have an appointment to get to and after that I must post some flyers up…will you baby-sit for me?" she sighed, her shoulders sagging. 2D arched his eyebrows, startled, "B-Baby-sit? 'ew's kid am I watchin'?" Noodle grinned sheepishly, "Not a kid…more of a mother…"

"A mum? I don't get it…" 2D mumbled, rubbing his head. Noodle decided to clear this up quickly, getting Ragdoll who was waiting outside the singer's door. At first sight of this dog, 2D yipped, holding a pillow in front of him, "G-Get it away! Yeh know I don't like d-dogs!" Noodle held Ragdoll loosely with a confused expression, "You…do not?" 2D peeked up, "No! When I wos lit'tle our neighbor 'ad a dog…'at thing chased me ev'ryday teh school an' back, an' one day 'e got me…" the vocalist shivered, rubbing his thigh, "I'll never forget tha' day…"

Noodle sat next to him, still holding Ragdoll, and 2D scooted further away, "2D…she is about to become a mother. She can hardly move, so do not worry about her chasing you. Besides, she is a very friendly dog, she will not bite or hurt you. Trust me." Noodle smiled, petting the animal, and it breathed tiredly. "All you have to do is make sure she does not make a mess and…do not let Murdoc know I am not here watching her." she pleaded, placing Ragdoll on the floor. 2D lifted his feet, staring at the dog like some kind of alien, "I'm sorry, Noodle, I jus' can't do it! 'ere all mean lit'tle beasts, ev'ry last one o' 'em."

Noodle rubbed her cheek, "But you do not even have to touch her! You can just keep her in your room!"

"But 'en I'm trapped! I can't Noodle, I'm sorry, I really am, but, but I jus' can't d-" the singer paused as he felt something soft against his cheek. Something…nice. He glanced at Noodle, noticing her pink cheeks, but imploring cry within her eyes, "Please?" 2D rubbed his neck, looking around awkwardly as he reddened. He felt another soft peck, this time against his jaw. Any bit lower and she would have his tender spot. Oh, the torture…

"Awright, awright! …I'll do it…" he grumbled, and Noodle squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 2D grinned, hugging her closer, "So, wot's in it fer me?" Noodle glanced around, "Well…the satisfaction that you helped out a friend in need…maybe a chocolate bar of your choice…" The singer closed his eyes and leaned forward, lips pouted, "'ow 'bout 'nother kiss?" Noodle leaned back, heart pounding a bit as she put her finger to his lips, "Perhaps after you watch Ragdoll." 2D opened his eyes, confusion adding to his scarlet cheeks, "Ragdoll?"

&&&

2D glanced up from the list Noodle had given him. "Ragdoll…" he muttered, going over everything once again. Peeking at the creature that had made a bed out of his dirty floor clothes, the singer ruffled his hair, "Noodle an' 'er imagination…awright, so…feed yeh 'round one…" He glanced at his watch. It was eleven twenty five. "Make sho' she gets plenty o' rest…" Ragdoll was sleeping soundly. "Keep 'er safe." 2D couldn't think of a safer place. "Try an' walk yeh after yeh eat…" 2D blinked blankly. How was that going to work? No leash, no training, and it wasn't like he was about to touch the thing.

The singer yawned, putting the list down and pulled the covers back over himself. "Wakin' me up early teh watch some bloody mummy dog…I don't like dogs…" 2D mumbled, turning so he wouldn't face the animal. "The things I do for tha' girl…" he added quietly with a pout, but he smiled on the inside. He loved the teen with all his heart. There wasn't anything she could ask of him that he'd say no to, and to his disadvantage, she probably knew that, too. But, she did like him…right? That's why she kissed him…_right_?

Resting on his stomach, 2D shoved his head into his pillow, tired of wondering what she thought of him. He would just like to sleep now….was his move too sudden? Dammit! Go to sleep! His eyes eventually felt heavy, drifting him off into a nice place of painless and peaceful heaven. That was, until he felt something wet against his cheek. Scratching his face, he muttered "Noodle…" sleepily, taking a deep breath and falling back into dreamland. It was when he felt this for a fifth time that he opened an eye to the scare of his life.

Ragdoll was clinging onto the edge of his bed by her front paws, nose stretched out near his face, her tongue giving him a wake up call every so often. "GAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, rolling off his bed on the other side. Slowly lowering herself down from the edge of the mattress, Ragdoll trotted over to where the singer was in a fight against his blanket, muffled cries filling the air. She sniffed along the floor, finally choosing a spot to sit. Head popping out from the covers, 2D gasped, grasping to get to his bed as quickly as possible. The dog whined, pawing at his door, and he leaned over on his knees, hands perching him on his nightstand, "Get away from 'ere! If Murdoc 'ears you, we'll get Noodle in trouble!"

The raggedy canine tilted its head as she was spoken to, looking interested in what the singer had to say. "Yes, _Noodle_. Tha' pretty girl 'ew took you in. Lovely 'eart she 'as." he smiled, losing himself for a moment. Ragdoll barked, and 2D's shoulders lurched, "Shhhhhh! Yeh'll get caught, yeh bloody mutt!"

"Noodle! Shut tha' thing up!" he heard Murdoc holler from the Winnebago. 2D bit his thumb nail, unsure of what to do. He couldn't leave…well how was he to _feed_ the dog? He couldn't stay…how was he going to _watch_ the dog? "Bloody 'ell…" the singer huffed, laying back down in frustration. Then, as quickly as the weather could change in Kong, 2D felt an odd tweak in his bladder. Rolling over, he arched his arse up with his hands between his legs, "Awww…." Ragdoll slowly lowered herself down, resting her head on her paws gently.

"Bloody…" 2D started, forgetting the dog's name, and he reached for the list to peek, "Ragdoll…yeah, tha's right. Ragdoll." His hand quickly dove back between his legs, "Bloody Ragdoll!" he snapped with a whimper. Why did random pains of urination callings come now? It was just his day…and no spare beer bottles around either. Lowering his foot slowly on the carpet, 2D crept to the door, unlocking it, glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed, and turned, practically letting everything out right there on his floor as he screamed in surprise. "Where's the dog?" the dark Brit fumed, pushing him out of his way. 2D fell back, knowing it was all over, and covered his head pitifully, "Murdoc! I-I-I…."

Both of them glanced around the messy room, no dog in sight. Murdoc whistled roughly, still no dog. "I…don't know wot yo' talkin' about." the singer finished, getting up weakly, "W-Wot dog?" Murdoc crossed his arms, halfway covering his bare chest, "Noodle brought in a pregnant pooch, beggin' me an' Russ teh let 'er keep it, an' o' course, lards lets Miss Princess keep the mutt. BUT-" he boomed, "Neither o' them are 'ere, an' I wanna know where tha' flea rag is off to! I told 'er I ain't cleanin' afta' tha' thing an' I'm not about to step into dog shit! She wosn't s'pposed teh leave it 'ere alone!"

2D rubbed his head with a slight cough, "Oh…" he said quietly, "Wull, maybe she took it wit 'er…'cause, I'm on yeh wit tha'. I 'ate dogs…" Murdoc paused a moment to arch an eyebrow at the singer. You learn something new every day. Shaking his head, he growled, "You let me know if you see a dog around, dullard." And with that, he went back into the Winnie. Drawing a deep breath, 2D closed the door slightly, searching all over the room. He found Ragdoll under his bed, having watched the entire conversation from her hideout. She remembered that man, he hadn't been very nice. The dog only wondered where that sweet teen had gone…

2D waved his hand, catching Ragdoll's attention, "'ey, I'm goin' to the washroom, awright? Yeh jus'…stay 'ere." The singer backed away from the animal, suddenly marveling why he had just talked to a dog like a normal human. It wasn't like it could understand him. He rubbed his forehead, remembering that he needed to take his morning pill along with his afternoon one. Leaving his room, he closed the door and ran up the stairs, bursting into a bathroom stall and relieved himself just in time. That scare from Murdoc had really weakened the capacity he could've had.

Washing his hands, he glanced at his watch, pondering on a thought. It was one fifteen. Why was the time of one o'clock ringing a bell? "One….one…one….a program? ...a call I needed teh make? …lunch time? …" the keyboardist's eyes enlarged, "Feed the dog!" Stifling a sniff, he glanced to the side, "Ah, she'll be fine…s'only fifteen minutes ova'…" he nodded, strolling down the hallway. Passing the kitchen, he froze, quickly smiling. "_No…it couldn't be…_"

A dark pit bore into his stomach, forcing him to weakly peek into the room again, holding the stare much longer. The bottom cabinets were all open, bags of snacks and food ripped through and leaking out onto the floor. Biting on his fingers in relief to the real stress he was feeling, the Brit took meditative-like breaths, trying to figure an explanation other than the one continually popping into his head. "I-It coulda been…the demons! Yeah, tha's it! 'ose rascally lit'tle devils did it!" he bobbed his head, noticing everything from the counters up were neat. "Dammit…" he cursed faintly, knowing demons wouldn't just wreak one part of a room. If the demons were going to take time and ruin a room, they were going to destroy the entire thing.

Shoulders slumped, the singer smacked his cheek with a huffed, "Shee-it…." Well, he had two options. He could either: clean the mess, somehow blame it on himself if Murdoc happened to come out at some point, and wander around Kong looking perfectly doped up, his cover for searching for a missing dog, _or_, he could screw the mess, hunt the dog down, beat the puppies out of it, and get Russel to stuff it: a sweet new stuffy for Noodle. Scuffing at his blue locks, the vocalist sighed, "Find it…scratch the stuffin'."

Slowly backing away from the horrific mess that could decide whether he would be able to have future children or not, 2D whistled, hoping the dog would come to him. How in the world did it get out of his room anyway? "Well…feedin's off the list…afta' tha' wos…" The singer's eyes widened. It didn't take much for the man to figure that any living creature that had a mouth and an ass eventually crapped after eating. Swallowing hard, he broke into a run, eyes out for any sign that the dog had passed.

"'ere Raggedy…c'me're girl…aw bloody 'ell…"

Tiptoeing around a corner, the keyboardist sighed and turned, glancing around. "I guess she didn't come 'is way…"

Squish.

Guess again.

"Shhhhhhh…" 2D started, biting his bottom lip as he dared to peek at his foot, the remains smeared around the bottom. Eyes darting away from the disgusting sight before he could throw up, he lowered his foot, feeling the crap squirt through his toes, he whimpered, leaning a shoulder against the wall. "Noodle…" he cried, "Where are yeh…" Limping to the bathroom, he grabbed about ten paper towels, scrubbing his foot down with a sandpaper feel, coming out with one foot smelling like cherries. In one hand he had a couple of paper towels, in the other, a squirt bottle filled with soap water.

"It's for Noodle…it's for Noodle…" he reminded himself as he scraped the junk off the floor where he had smashed it flatter than pancakes. Flushing the mess down the john, the singer tossed the empty squirt bottle, washing his hands thoroughly. There was still a problem. Dogs didn't poo once. They did it a lot. And there was still the leak issue. Hopefully, Murdoc had some groupie or prostitute (eh, what was the difference anymore?) with him that gave him such a good time the night before that he was aching for just a little morning fun before kicking them out the door, or, maybe he was up for non-sober Saturday? Either one would answer the bluehead's prayers.

"DULLARD!"

Maybe not today.

2D winced, quickly running down the stairs to the carpark, appearing before the frustrated bassist. "'ere yeh are! Bloody 'ell, dullard, wot 'ave yeh been doin'? Yeh look scared shitless…" Murdoc questioned, quickly shaking his head in disgust, "Yeh know wot, never mind I asked tha'." 2D nodded in a twitch, noticing his door was open. Murdoc must've opened the door when looking for him. Giving a half yawn, Murdoc ruffled his hair, "Oy, yeh got any fags? I'm all out."

The singer sped to his room, grabbing two packs from his drawer and an extra lighter, practically throwing them at Murdoc on his way back, "I 'ave lots o' 'em, Muds! Tha' good, enough? Got yeh a lighter, too! Now, if yeh'll excuse me." he huffed, shooting up the stairs, leaving the baffled bassist to his smoking habit. 2D cupped his mouth, turning in circles, "Ragdoll? Raaagdoll!" Walking down the hall quietly, the tall man listened in for anything out of the ordinary squeaks and groans that Kong gave off everyday.

"Ragdoooo-…._Fuck_!" he cried, falling to his knees as the carpet behind the couch had been blessed with a few more droppings and a nice stain of yellow. Grabbing a few tissues, the singer picked up the compost and placed a blanket of white sheets on top of the stain, hoping they'd soak up. Looking all around, 2D opened the window, tossing everything out and shut it swiftly, racing into the kitchen for some air freshener. Smacking his head, he groaned, "Ughhh….mess in 'ere, I forgot…"

Well, he still wasn't going to end up cleaning that. "Bloody fuckin' dog…" he grunted, spraying a cover up of fruity tinge. Throwing the can back into the kitchen and adding more mess into the already wrecked room, 2D massaged his eyes, not knowing what to do. If he told Murdoc about the dog, he was screwed. If he told Noodle about what happened, he was screwed, too. Blinking a couple of times, 2D tilted his head, seeing light paw prints shimmering from the light coming from outside. It was almost like painting with lemon juice. "Oh, I got yeh…" he grinned, tiptoeing with a squinted expression, doing his best to not lose the tracks.

They led him down the hall and up the stairs into Noodle's room. The door was open just a bit ajar, but the singer froze, knowing it was a danger zone to enter the one you fantasized about's room. That was just calling for something bad to happen. Closing his eyes, he slowly poked his head in, popping one open to peek, "Ragdoll?" There was the monster! Chewing some fuzzy slipper under the axe princess's bed!

2D tapped the tips of his fingers, thinking about what approach to take. The creature had no collar or luring toy or –hold the phone, what was that poking out from underneath a bunch of stacked papers Noodle had filed on her nightstand? The obvious thing about it was that it had color and a corner of it was sticking out, calling the singer's name as he slowly pulled it out. It was a picture from the Demon Days release party last year. He had gotten completely wasted that night, and the next morning was a welcome into hell, but the photo had snapped his happiest moment, an enormous grin he probably couldn't ever do again even if he tried with cherry cheeks from laughing so much, and a glazed look to his eyes, arms wrapped around the small figure of Noodle who was giving him a proud kiss on the cheek for being announced as the 'bestest best friend' he could ever have. Announced or screamed?

At this point, he was just happy the hangover was a thing of the past. About to put it back where he found it, his finger ran over their faces, suddenly stopping on his face, a film of gooey substance smudging on his thumb. "Wot the 'ell…" he started, rubbing his pointed against his thumb, sniffing to see if it had a scent. Yes…it smelled a bit like…that sugar and cream lip gloss the guitarist had. 2D cleaned it off on his shirt with a smile, suddenly pausing as this knocked his brain a bit. What would lip gloss be doing on a picture unless…

Eyes widening, 2D stared at the photo, heart racing. No…she wouldn't be…she didn't…but what other explanation was there? "I 'ave a chance! WHOO!" the singer cheered, throwing a victorious punch in the air, entirely forgetting something. Giving her side of the shot a peck, 2D slipped it back into the paper stack, quite confident with himself until he glanced at the floor, realizing Ragdoll was gone. "Nooo! Shit…" he cursed, noticing a little puddle near the doorway. Sighing, 2D figured it was more pee for him to clean up. Stepping over it, he glanced down the hall, seeing a bunch of small puddles, not normal for urination. It was…too much.

The vocalist gulped nervously, holding his wrist as he walked around each puddle, "I 'ope tha' dog ain't sick…" His pace began to quicken, getting a very bad feeling. He glanced up as the doorbell rang, head twisting back and forth between the stairs and the living room. If Murdoc answered it, he'd see the mess and kill him, but if something was wrong with Ragdoll, Noodle would kill him and he'd lose all chance of ever being with her. Pouting determinedly, 2D yelled as he chose his ball chopping risk and raced down the stairs, "Murdoc! Door's fer you!"

Opening the door to his 'bago, Murdoc scrunched his expression as he watched 2D rush into his room, slamming the door. A trail of water seemed to lead right into his room from the stairs. "Wot in the darkest circle o' 'ell…" he muttered, taking the elevator. Stepping out of the metal box, Murdoc looked around at the mess all around, "Wot's 'is shit!" The kitchen looked as if it had been hit by a tornado, the living room stank like strawberries and toilet, there was some strange stain on the carpet with yellow tissues on top, that goo stuff was all over the hallways and stairs, and stuffing that seemed to be ripped out of something was decorating bits of the floor. It didn't take long for Murdoc to add it all up, "The fuckin' bastard…I'll 'ave 'is 'ead…" he fumed, getting to the door.

Nearly ripping the door off its hinges, Murdoc hissed angrily at the two on the front step. "What is wrong, Murdoc?" the Japanese teen inquired, swallowing hard as her eyes roamed over the damage. Well…there went the '2D can do it' plan. Russel arched an eyebrow, lowering the ads for the missing dog for his view, "Aw, man…Noodle…I thought you said you had it under control?"

Murdoc glared at her, arms crossed, "You said yeh'd _watch it_!" Noodle backed away from the two, looking around nervously, "I will…be right back." she finished, escaping into the elevator. She had a certain bluehaired male to talk to.

&&&

Pacing his floor, 2D was basically ripping handfuls of hair out. The dog had somehow jumped onto his bed and was now lying in a puddle of thick fluid and blood. Luckily he hadn't barfed yet, but something pink was poking out and pulling back in of the laboring animal, making the singer very light headed. "Yeh can't do 'is teh me! I ain't ready for 'is type o' commitment! Not to a dog at least!" he whined, biting his lip as the mother whimpered, body shaking with each contraction, but she was too weak to give any help to the birthing puppies. Ragdoll closed her eyes, slow breaths shortening with each passing inhale. Eyes widening, the singer shook his head, "Oh, no…no, no, no, don't yeh dare! Breathe in, breathe out, love! Breathe in, breathe out!"

A small whimper came from the swollen belly and the one pup that was still trying to break freedom. Gulping anxiously, 2D slowly neared the dog, peeking at the young creature, eyes closed at the moment, one paw out along with its face. The singer looked up in a 'why me' motion, gradually reaching for the bloody end, gently pressing along the sides so the puppy would have something to kick against. Once its other paw was out, 2D took a deep breath and held his hand out, very, very, gently pulling it out. A knock at the door startled him, but he had his nerves a tiny bit controlled, knowing a life was literally in his hands, along with blood and a disgusting sac connected to the middle of the newborn's belly.

"'ew's 'ere?" he called out in a squeak, rushing to the door when he heard Noodle's voice, "It is me. 2D, we need to talk!"

Carrying the baby in his shirt to keep it warm and safe, 2D turned the doorknob with his bloody hand, spooking the heck out of Noodle when he stared out uneasily, "She went into labor an' I don't know wot teh do!" he scrabbled, showing her the chaos on his bed while patting the small creature in his shirt basket. Knowing this was no time to complain, Noodle stepped in and closed the door behind her immediately, knowing babies needed as much warmth as they could get. "She ain't pushin' an' 'er breathin' wos goin' down!" the singer added, grabbing a beach towel he had under his bed and placed the puppy on it for a moment, emptying out a bin of movies he had in a quick overturn into his closet, making a small cradle for the puppies.

"Yeh'll be safe in 'ere, awright." he whispered, placing the first one down. It squeaked, rolling its little paws in the air as it licked its tiny nose. They weren't so bad when they depended on you to live…2D patted its head with his thumb, "Yo' Speedy…'cause you were the first teh pop out…an' I 'elped yeh." Turning, he peeked at Noodle, working hard to make sure the next one would get out safely. "'ow come she ain't pushin'?" he asked nervously, crawling to the other side in case Noodle needed him. Pulling the second one out, she handed it to him carefully. The axe princess gave him a despondent gaze, "Because…she is dead."

Stomach dropping to the floor, the singer held the puppy close, a horrified gape on the bottom half of his face, "N-Noodle, I didn't-…she wos alive a few minutes ago! I swear! I-I didn't know wot teh do! I didn't…" he sighed glumly, gently placing the second one next to Speedy, "…Melancholy…" The martial arts master nodded quietly, knowing it wasn't his fault, but said nothing. 2D poked the paw of the mother, wondering if she was really gone. If so, who would care for the newborns until they were puppies able to sell or give away? Mothers had the milk…the warmth…the stability. Owners couldn't care for puppies that were _days_ old. Feeling a slight lump in his throat, the singer hung his head, feeling no movement from Ragdoll, but kicks and pulls from her belly.

"I'm sorry, Noodle…" he mumbled, putting his hands out for the next one, "I'm a really…bad babysitter…" the singer admitted weakly, watching the young one try to chew his finger. It was probably hungry already. Patting its tummy as it flipped in his hand, he wiped some red slime off its belly, placing him down, "Munch…" Both of them jumped as the door banged open, and 2D barricaded the bin with his body, "NO! Yeh'll 'urt 'em!" Murdoc glared at him with a growl, freezing as he saw the bloody mess all over. Noodle glanced over her shoulder, going back to work on this puppy. Its umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck. She had to work quickly and gently on this one or it could strangle itself to death.

"Noodle, I want 'is shit outta 'ere now!" the bassist fumed, crossing his arms as Russel peeked in. "Murdoc, can you please bring a bucket of warm water? Make sure it is warm, not hot. And a couple of towels would be nice, too." the teen requested, facing down the entire time. The bit of Russel that had been peeking in disappeared, "I'll get the water." Arching an eyebrow, Murdoc backed away, "I told yeh in the beginnin' I wosn't gunna clean o' feed o' do anythin' associated wit 'at dog!"

2D glanced up miserably, "But she's dead, Murdoc! 'er puppies need teh be cared for!" Shaking his head, the bassist glared at him, "An' wot about you? Yeh said yeh 'ated dogs!" 2D nodded slowly, glancing at the little things, barely living, "I did…I prolly still do…but tha' don't mean I gotta let 'em die! 'ey need me! An' we need you teh get towels! …Why are yeh still standin' 'ere? Get some towels!" the singer fumed, getting up. Murdoc snorted mockingly, rolling his eyes, "Yeh've lost it, dullard." Smacking his bloody hands against the bassist's shoulders, 2D pushed him back, "'ere! Now yeh _need_ teh get a towel, an' bring some back or yo' shoulders won't be the on'y thing wit blood stains." he threatened, nodding his head at the Winnebago.

"You dare an' I'll kill yeh." Murdoc snapped, brushing his shoulders off with a scrunched nose. The singer sighed darkly, shoving him out and closing the door, "Jus' go!" Locking the door quickly in case the bassist decided to charge in for a little revenge, 2D slid down with his back against it, about to cover his face with his hands, but at the sight of blood, he decided against it. "2D, scissors?" Noodle called, startling him from his daze. "Scissors? Yeah, jus' a sec…" he mumbled, wiping his hands against his pajama pants and began to search through his drawer.

He handed her the silver item, and she carefully snipped the liquid cord, pulling the slimy pup out and handed it to the singer. "Uhm…'ow many are 'ere?" he asked softly, rubbing the creature's head. Noodle took a deep breath, wiping her cheek with her shoulder, "There might be one or two left…it was a normal litter…" Glancing down, 2D stared at the puppy in his hands, feeling completely guilty for the death of its mother. He knew what it felt like to be without one. Now who would protect this little guy from the terrible things of the world?

Sniffing, the singer held onto it, a name would come up soon enough. But for now…he needed to finish an apology. "N-Noodle?" he called sensitively, looking up at her thin figure, trying to save the one or two others that were still trapped within a corpse.

"Yes?"

"I…Wull, …wait a minute…I'll get back teh yeh…" he muttered, crawling over to her side with puppy in hand. He rolled a finger over the middle of Ragdoll's snout, softly petting her floppy ears, "I'm sorry, Ragdoll…I 'ad one chance teh care for yeh an' I screwed up big time…if yeh could ever forgive me…wherever yeh are…but I promise, I'll take care o' yo' babies…ev'ry single one o' 'em 'till 'ere nice an' healthy an' I'll personally find the perfect owner for each one o' 'em when the time comes. I promise…an' 'ey won't be like me." he sighed, giving her paw a kind squeeze.

Watching the young animal squirm in his grip, 2D peeked at Noodle with a guilty shrug, "I thought it would be rude if I didn't say sorry teh Ragdoll first considerin' it wos her 'ew…well…you know." Noodle pulled another out, handing it to him. Now he had two he needed to name. "Noodle…I…I would 'ave never agreed teh 'is if I would 'ave known 'is would 'appen…" he mumbled, sitting back, "I'm…I'm a bloody murderer…an' I know yeh prolly 'ate me awready…but I jus' want yeh teh know tha' no matter wot, 'ese lit'tle guys are _my_ responsibility now an' 'ere's nuthin' you can do teh stop me from raisin' 'em!"

The Japanese guitarist snipped into the skin, digging in for one last puppy. "2D, stop."

The singer blinked, arching an eyebrow, "…Wot?" She lifted her view for a moment, "I said to stop." Shoulders slumped, the vocalist closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "It was not your fault. Ragdoll died after I got here. It had nothing to do with the few hours she spent with you. She had been weak from the time I found her wandering around Kong. You are no murderer…you did not intend for this to happen…and you would never hurt anything, even if you did not want to take care of it. It was better this way…" she nodded, patting the limp dog, "I had planned to take her with me on our walk to post up the signs…but if I had…she would have had her puppies in an unhealthy environment, and they could have possibly died. We could have lost them all." she noted, looking at 2D seriously.

The singer gulped, glancing at the bin. All the puppies gone? Just thinking about it gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly lifting up, 2D placed the one he had held the longest down, patting it, "Lucky." He watched curiously as Noodle lifted the last one out, tilting his head at her distressed expression, "Wot's wrong?" Poking the pup, Noodle shook her head, waving her hand slightly in front of its nose, "She's not breathing…" Eyes widening, 2D bit his lip, "N-Not…not _breathing_…no! She's got teh breathe! Please! Noodle! Get 'er teh breathe!" he cried, placing a finger on the canine's chest. It still had a heartbeat.

"She has fluid in her throat; it is blocking her air passageway. If we could get something that could suck it out, I am pretty sure she would start breathing on her own." Noodle said shakily, holding the creature gently as it began to squirm in struggle. Placing the dog in his hands down where the others were, 2D noticed they were beginning to get scrunched in there, "Hope….Noodle, I 'ave a medicine thingy…"

The guitarist arched an eyebrow, not sure at all what he was talking about, but she smiled when he pulled out a dropper from his drawer, small enough to fit in the pup's mouth. Cleaning it on her jeans, Noodle blew on it in faith that this little pup would live. She pressed the top first, shoving it into the puppy's throat, and then released the pressure, sucking up a bit of yellow fluid. The teen repeated this process three times, but the small one still wouldn't take in air. Time was running out and it looked like this one would turn out to be a runt. "C'mon lit'tle doggy…breathe…breathe!" 2D pleaded, blowing delicate breezes in front of its nose.

The small dog suddenly whined, kicking furiously as it began to cry, and 2D speedily cuddled her up, not caring if it was dirty at the moment, "Oh, good girl…I knew yeh'd pull through…yo' a good girl…nice Miracle…" Noodle smiled faintly at the scene, but sighed, nuzzling Ragdoll's head. "I'm glad I met you…" she whispered, pecking her head. Lifting her head, she glanced at the door, figuring it was either Russel or Murdoc with the things she asked of them. "I'll get it, love." 2D grinned, handing the pup over to get the door.

Russel poked his head in, scrunching his nose at the smell, "Man, you better get this place cleaned _today_." 2D smirked, helping pull the large bucket into his room. Noodle brought the bin of smelly dirty dogs near enough so they could simply wash them off and move them out. 2D looked around after dunking the bottom half of Speedy in, "Towels…Murdoc…"

"Shut up, dullard! 'ere." replied the bassist with a snap, tossing in a couple of clean ones. Russel helped dry the litter up and went to get another, cleaner, bin for the puppies to sleep in. Noodle dried her hands off, glancing back at Ragdoll with a cheerless pout, "I want her to have a funeral…" 2D wiped his face up, lowering the stained towel with a nod, "Yeh know…I wos thinkin' the same thing…s'on'y right."

"Today."

"Right after we change into somethin' cleaner."

"Yes."

"I'll find somethin' nice teh put 'er in."

"…2D?"

"Yes?"

The young guitarist only stared at him, eyes slightly wet as she blinked, lurching herself into his grasp. Flushing, he held onto her tightly, knowing how attached Noodle could get to an animal, but still somewhat bashful about her being so trusting in his comfort. "Did you really mean what you told her?" she whispered, leaning her head against his chest, hearing his heart thud briskly. 2D lifted a brow, "Yeh mean about the puppies?" He felt her nod against him, which was more of a nuzzle than anything, "Mm-hm."

"O' course I did, love. I'm gunna be playin' daddy for six teh eight weeks includin' gettin' 'em warm milk, makin' sho' 'ey get peace an' quiet, an' a mum's warmth, tha's important. Also gotta make sho' 'ey learn 'ow teh walk." he listed, watching the babies roll. That's basically all they could do for movement. Noodle hugged him firmly, lifting her head so she could lay a kiss on his cheek, "I love you…" she whispered lightly, "And I am going to help you." 2D froze, cheeks sparkling even darker as he looked down at her, "Did…d-did you jus' say…" The guitarist peered up, allowing her bangs to cover most of her redness, "Did I say what?"

He felt himself lean closer, always wanting to kiss her properly, but never having the chance to, "D-Did you jus' say tha'…you…loved…" Noodle arched her neck up, eyes closed, lips pressed forward, when the door swung open with Russel muttering something about someone eating his stash of chips. "RUSSEL!" the singer jumped, covering his face quickly to hide his horrendous blush, "D-Don't do tha'! Yeh know m-my anxiety kicks my 'eart into overdrive!" Noodle kept in her spot, burying her face within his shirt to make it look like she had been innocently crying.

"You should get that checked out, D. It's not healthy." Russel suggested, transferring the puppies very carefully. Peeking out from his hands, 2D nodded nervously, thankful the drummer hadn't said anything else, "Mmm, I will…" Getting up with a heave, Russel glanced at Noodle who hadn't moved, still clung onto 2D in a mournful way, and nodded, giving the room a good scan, "Yeah…uhm…jus' get the place cleaned, ya hear?" The singer waved his arm hurriedly, holding the guitarist close with the other, "Russ! Me an' Noodle…we want a nice funeral for Ragdoll later today….Can yeh clean 'er up?" he asked inquiringly, knowing the New Yorker knew how to clean up dead animals properly.

Nodding his head gently, the drummer held the bloody bin with one hand, carefully transferring Ragdoll into it. Blush softly dying down, Noodle risked a last peek at the birth garlanded mother, releasing a gloomy sigh into the singer's chest, fist clenching a handful of his filthy shirt in comfort while she watched his retreating hand secure her in his consoling hug as he lightly patted her back, eventually becoming leisure rubs. "I might have a box she could fit in, too." Russel recalled, his deep rhythmic voice able to vibrate a still glass of water. "Little guys goin' to yo' room, baby girl?" he asked, but the singer shook his head immediately, "No, 'ere stayin' 'ere, Russ. I'm gunna care for 'em."

Brows pushing up worriedly, the drummer glanced at the young creatures, so innocent and needy, "You sure about that, D? Puppies are much harder to take care of than adults are an' they need round the clock attention an' care." Watching Ragdoll's young squirm in comfort brought a sad smile to the bluehead's face, "I made a promise, Russ…an' yeh know 'ow much I 'ate teh break promises." The percussionist's eyes flicked to Noodle as she barely looked at him, most of her face covered by the arm that was latched onto the singer, only her bright green eyes were viewable, "_We_ will care for them, Russel. That way, we will be in check with one another and the puppies will not suffer any harm." Finding this statement more relieving than the last, the large man turned and within seconds he was gone from sight, leaving the two alone, save the six litter barrel of puppies ready to sleep the rest of their day away.

They watched the small lives adoringly before slowly turning their heads and facing each other, both bearing blotted cheeks and nervous smiles. "_Romantic-alone-gettin'-the-girl-no-distractions shot, take two_." thought the singer, slightly clearing his throat as he felt Noodle's arms adjust themselves so she could lean easier on him. "S-So…when yeh said tha' yeh…love me…did yeh mean…" he started, his voice inaudible to probably anyone else if they had been in the room except Noodle, smile growing bashfully as she lifted herself up, gripping onto his shirt tightly as her nose gently brushed against his and they froze for a moment, taking into account how close they were and how easy it would be to be taken advantage of, eyes gently closing, lips reaching out for each other…

"Lards said yeh'd need a blanket." a gruff voice broke in, forcing the singer to hastily bite down on his lip and Noodle to bury her face in his neck. "For the puppies?" 2D asked wearily, slightly annoyed for the broken moment, but Murdoc gave him a ridiculed look, "Yeah, like we're really goin' teh waste some good sheets on fuckin' dogs. I barely want teh waste 'em on _you_!" he snapped, dropping the clean bed sheets on the vocalist's swivel chair. Watching the dark figure retreat into his Winnebago, 2D cuddled Noodle closer subconsciously, "Wos jus' a question…"

"You ask many of them."

Snapping back into the world he wanted to be in, the skinny bluehead peered down, curiously timid, feeling the heat rise for a third time. Glancing off to the side, he saw her from the corner of his eye lift her head from his shoulder, having his head face her as she used her pointer and middle fingers to gently press against his cheek in a guide. Why was this getting harder for him to do when he had been so close and so much daring before? Cheeks now a blood red, the young man stared at the teen in his arms tensely, heart pounding in rhythmic thuds.

Little did he know, it was taking much self control to contain _her_ nerves in tact. "Uhm…" he hummed uneasily, unable to pull away from the hypnotic catch of her emerald pools, but she put a finger to his lips, shushing him for the moment as they were easily capable of counting each other's eyelashes, wringing her free arm around his neck, "I believe we both understood what I meant before, 2D-san…" And with that, she removed her finger and replaced it with her soft lips, pushing against his with gentle force. Immediately the singer's lips caught onto hers, and she was surprised at how lush his were, always having thought her first kiss would be against dry or rough lips, but no. The famous singer's were as smooth as a newborn's and as soft as hers. And as soon as 2D advanced their kiss, neither of them honestly cared if Murdoc or Russel walked in on them. Well…perhaps they did…but the instant was too perfect for any one person to ruin, and so they dared within for them to come and try to break it up.

Longingly pulling away, a small pop sounded as the tiny bit of space between their lips released, but the sound didn't bother them. It broke no silence, since there wasn't any silence to begin with. The air had filled with a hush of romance that only they could understand. Eyes glued to each other's, 2D's flushed cheeks pulled up in round chunked curves as he grinned oh so adoringly at his young love, "I-I like tha' answer…" Noodle agreed in a shy tomato red nod, but glanced off sadly, her attention taken away by the infantile pups. Noticing this sudden change, the singer lifted a brow, rubbing her back, "…Wot?" Slowly raising her eyes, she allowed him to see her freshly tear stained eyes, leaving him in wonder as she sniffed slightly. "Noodle…? D-Did I do somethin' wrong? …I mean…I thought…it wos a good time…I fink…" he fumbled, worrying if the move had really been too sudden, though she seemed to have enjoyed the kiss they shared, but she shook her head, resting her cheek against his chest, "No…It was perfect…I only…"

Tilting his head slightly, the vocalist cleaned away her tears with the back of his hand, cradling her other cheek once done. "We have kissed…" she murmured, and he nodded shyly, wondering what the problem was. "But," the teen sniffed, nuzzling him tenderly, "now what?" Raising his blue spiked head, 2D arched a brow, "Now wot? Wot do yeh mean? Now yeh can get jealous whenever I smile for fans, or kiss me g'night, or massage m' shoulders when I get sore, or maybe, possibly, somehow…" he slowed, quieting his chuckle, "erm…date me?" the singer offered, twiddling his fingers hopelessly.

A response of pearly whites replied to this statement, but a sigh followed, "But…_how_? With Russel and Murdoc…and fans…and cameras…" Giving her a crooked grin, 2D squeezed her close, "We ever let tha' stop us before?" Squeezing him back, Noodle shook her head, eyeing the resting littles, "But we have also never had dependant puppies before, either." The air became silent as the thin man's eyes widened, "Oh 'ell! I almost forgot about 'em…" he blurted, looking guilty as soon as Noodle raised a brow. "I mean, not completely, love, I wos jus' caught in the moment is all." he backed up with a sheepish grin, crawling over to the pups, "Might 'afta 'old a rain check on the datin' for a while, though…"

Pulling her knees up, the guitarist rested her chin on top as she crossed her arms, gazing at her man with adoration as he picked up one of the puppies and cuddled it gently, "'ey, Speedy, remember me?" Six tiny puppies with no mother and a hopeless romantic singer as a sitter…Noodle sat up a little straighter, "Maybe not…"

&&&

Reaching for the squeaky door, the guitarist turned the knob down and pulled it open, forcing a rusty screech into the echoing carpark and climbed up a couple of steps, peering in with a cheerful smile, "Now remember Murdoc, feed every hour for each of them, make sure they are warm, oh, and warm the milk before you feed them, too. Puppies do not like cold milk. And do not feed them beer." she added, shaking her finger warningly. "Yeah, yeah…" the bassist grumbled, counting the pups accordingly to the list, "Stupid arse names if yeh ask me…"

"Wull, no one did." piped a voice as the Winnebago door opened once again, revealing the tall singer as he placed a hand on Noodle's shoulder, "Take good care of 'em, awright Muds? We're trustin' you!" Grinding his teeth, the dark Brit spun, "An' why the fuck am I doin' 'is again?" Giving him another innocent smile, the teen guitarist put her arms behind her, "Because you are a good person and are willing to help us in a time of need?" Tilting his head confused, 2D shook it from side to side, knowing the bassist never did anything good from the heart, "I thought it wos b'cause Russel said 'e would break 'is nose if 'e didn't?"

Hands balled into fists, Murdoc growled, "Get the 'ell out before I feed 'em teh Cortez, an' 'urry the 'ell back. It shouldn't take tha' long teh pick up dog stuff." Giving the teen's shoulder a slight squeeze, 2D inwardly smiled. Yeah, getting dog stuff. Sure. Maybe _afterwards_. Waving lightheartedly, Noodle grabbed 2D's hand and their fingers laced as Murdoc snorted in frustration while paying mind to the pups. "And Russel will be checking up on you, just to make sure you are doing well." Noodle added before she disappeared out of the Winnie. Banging his fists against the counter, the bassist roared, "FUCK! 'is is worse 'an wot 'ell's cookin' up fer me!"

Once a good distance away from the Winnebago, Noodle pulled the singer around the corner, "I believe I owe you another kiss?" Offering an eager grin, 2D rubbed his chin, "Do yeh? For…?" Batting her lashes innocently, she held her arm behind her, "Well, you _did_ care for Ragdoll…but did not receive payment." Pouting as he remembered, the singer nodded, "Oh right! But…I'd fancy a _candy_ bar right about now…" Staring at him peculiarly, the guitarist studied his expression, trying to figure out if he was honestly telling the truth or fooling. Sometimes it was hard to figure with 2D. Presenting a quiet grin, he shrugged, "Or per'aps _after_ we shop?" the elevated man teased as Noodle rolled her eyes with a smile, "If that is what you want, D-san…"

His jester-like grin immediately dropped as the Jap began to walk off slowly, finding no regret while she enjoyed herself. "N-Noodle? I wos jokin', love!" he quickly called, chasing after her, a worried façade owning his expression. The teen giggled, placing her hands on his cheeks gently and brought his face close, resting their lips against each other, staying that way for a minute or so. Releasing with a sigh, 2D cradled her in a warm hug as he peeked around the corner, not being able to help feeling a little anxious for the baby puppies, but worries dropped once Noodle took his hand and led him out. When Noodle was apart of anything, it always worked out right…at least, for him.

**&&&**

**Author's Note:** _Like wow, am I forgotten, or do you guys still remember me? You know, that one kid? XD Well, I'm moved and sorta settled. Computer's up as you can see, and with a new oneshot! Yay everyone! I have also been working on Addiction, because everyone likes that one so much, but a lot is happening in the next chapter, so like all good chapters, they take a lot of love, attention, creativity, but most of all, **time**. So, I have not forgotten by loyals, and I'll probably be up with a newer chapter soon for that. However, I offered you this as a warm up treat. I didn't think it fair that you guys weren't getting anything for my move and not updating-ness. XD Hope you liked! Now that you've read, you know what to do._


End file.
